Eternal Companions
The Eternal Companions is a global organization founded and assembled by Ikeda Cao and Katheryne Sévérine. It consists of numerous individuals from different countries, religions, orders and cultures. The organization was initially brought together to aid the cities and realms across Sanctuary after the Worldstone's destruction; they are not aligned to any nation or political ideology, enabling them to be regarded as apolitical and autonomous. They are highly praised for their efforts in securing safety among the many regions that were attacked after the Emergence of Evil. Although considered as an organization, rulers throughout Sanctuary see them as "mercenaries without pay", while others see them as devoted individuals with a united cause and ideology. As decreed by Ikeda, their leader, the organization's most basic tenet is peacekeeping. With chaos, corruption and fear rampant through the world, the Eternal Companions remain an assembled group of guardians to uphold security. The Eternal Companions are also considered an intelligence organization. They gather all knowledge surrounding the Worldstone's destruction and the events that may lead to another invasion, like groups such as the Horadrim and Vizjerei Clan. History Formation Original Eight The Original Eight are the eight individuals who were apart of the organization when it first began and are held in high significance to the Eternal Companions. Ikeda Cao status: active Ikeda is the founder and leader of the Eternal Companions. He, along side his lover, Katheryne Sévérine, founded the group after the Emergence of Evil resulted in the death of his father. His organization remains persistent in aiding those in need of help in the wake of the madness left by the Prime Evils. He is well known to be cunning, driven and stern. Ikeda is a well respected leader and capable warrior. Katheryne Sévérine Status: active Katheryne is the co-founder of the Eternal Companions and lover of Ikeda Cao. She is Ikeda's strongest supporter. Katheryne is in charge of networking and recruitment for the organization. Many of members of the group hold a strong connection with Katheryne and view her as a motherly figure. Yimm Jun-fan Status: active Yimm is the third member to join the group and childhood friend of Ikeda. He is the least participant member of the group, often working in solitaire or nomadic ways that exclude himself from other members. He is also a master assassin of House Jun-fan and presents himself as mysterious. Yimm is extremely loyal to the group and its duty to keep peace. However, he holds a somewhat bitter rivalry with Ikeda and Alec, and often times refuses to communicate or answer their summons. Elee Lee Llamas Status: deceased Elee was the fourth member to join the group and close friend Ikeda. She was a spy that would infiltrate other organizations for information, often seeking knowledge for the events that unfolded in the Worldstone's destruction and the Emergence of Evil. She was slain by a group of cultists that served under Belial, the Lord of Lies. The cultists delivered Ikeda her decapitated head; Ikeda responded to Elee's death by seeking vengeance in which he, Yimm and Alec slayed the entire group of cultists. Marcella Nguyen Status: inactive Elee was the fifth member to join the group and close friend of Katheryne. She was tasked by Ikeda to assist as an acolyte and serve as a bookeeper for the events that unfolded within the Eternal Companion's activities. Marcella also served as a shield maiden in many battles fought against the demonic invasion. After she suffered a near fatal injury in battle, Marcella retired from the organization and became a sage so that she may spend the rest of her days in peace. Alec Kylar Status: active Alec is the sixth member to join the group. Ikeda views Alec as his right-hand man and confidant. The two became acquainted in the Great Library of Caldeum. Eventually, they both discovered their talent for weaponry and fighting; together, Alec and Ikeda have proven their valor in combat countless times. As the only known member of the Nerazim, Alec remains an enigma to the members of the organization but is fiercely loyal to their cause to help others. Jae Karune Status: active Jae is the seventh member to join the group. He is a priest of the Light and is known for his profound healing abilities. Ikeda and Katheryne both saw a purity within him that stood ever vigilant against the the Emergence of Evil. He is well known by all the members of the Eternal Companions for his gracefulness and friendly nature. Mullins the Mighty Status: inactive Mullins was the eighth member to join the group. He met Ikeda in Kehjistan by chance during a skirmish against demonic foes. Ikeda and Mullins became friends after the fight was victorious. Being a member of the Order of Crusaders, Mullins is fiercely loyal and honor bound to his crusade to purge evil. He admires Ikeda and has devoted his life to the cause to help others. In recent times, Mullins has traveled far east and remains inactive to the group. Notable Members The Eternal Company consists of hundreds of members, including associates, apprentices and recruits. Accounts differ on how diverse the organization is on membership, but what is known are the members who have gained significant high status for their deeds: 'Leaders' * Ikeda "Jon" Cao (blademaster) * Katheryne "Kitty" Sévérine (mage) * Hannah Pitts (scholar) , Jenifer) ]] Officers * Yimm "Tom" Jun-fan (assassin) * Elee Lee Llamas † (spy) * Alec "Silhouette" Kylar (nerazim) * Jae "Gremlin" Karune (priest) * DreggDanny OrtegaOrtega (pirate) * Haru "Ken" Cheung (acolyte) * Ryan Ingram (blind monk) * Hyuga (witch doctor) * Isamu "Kal" Ha (swordsman) * Jayla Bird (rogue) * Robert Benjamin Montgomery (huntsman) * Jenifer Ferreyra Brindis (druid) , Poliver, Khardan) ]] Veterans * Joel Gabriel (bowman) * Doug Dogo † (enchanter) * Khardan "Dan" Folark (barbarian) * Khadal "Dal" Folark (barbarian) * Khaldar "Dar" Folark (barbarian) * Mathark "Mat" Hammarlund (shaman) * Hyun-Shik "Cook" Pham (alchemist) * Kristopher Lopar (fighter) * Chan Cao (swordmage) * Maximus Gomarz (bard) * Dzung Kim Duong (warlock) Adepts * Kalvien Shoda † (knight) * Wallace Calderon (blacksmith) * Carlee Hackett (monk) * Poliver Wellington (mage) * Sakda "Rob" Sunsa (jeweler) * Kyumin "Bran" Noh (blademaster) Recruits * Gene Strickland (knight) * Monica Cantu (huntress) * Karen Kortez (sorceress) * Janya "Cath" Moon (assassin) * Ian Merea (templar) * Alka "Jess" Sévérine (bard) * Ryka Duvernay (witch) * Xiao La Xen (mystic) Associates & Allies * Vetulani "Nightingale" Stone (valkyrie) * Zora Tokhi (necromancer) * Cady Marie Heimdall (merchant) * Omar Salrez (ranger) * Garthia "Gar" Vadeki (smuggler)Category:Clans and Orders Inactive * Marcella Nguyen (acolyte) * Mullins the Mighty (crusader) * Justin LaForge (cleric) * Edgar "Scruffy" Flores-Dole (dragoon)(exiled) * Jenny Duong (sorceress)(excommunicated) * Brad Waechter (barbarian)(exiled) * David Stone (bowman)(excommunicated)